<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somnophilic by AKA_Indulgence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128127">Somnophilic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence'>AKA_Indulgence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>... kinda, ;;; - Freeform, Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Again, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Reader, Nightmare's just a pervert dshfkjl, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slight Choking, Smut, Somnophilia, Stripping, Tentacles, Twisted, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Well - Freeform, Wet Dream, Your Nightmare, and it's quite er, at the end, how the heck do I tag Nightmare Sans i've no idea, i dont know how canon this is, it may be, it may not, just in case, just nightmare, kinda...., not really dubious though, praising, read with your own discretion, reader didnt do anything yo, related to, with female bits, you can decide for yourselves -u-, you enjoy it... there's a reason why</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:56:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident.</p><p>He didn't intend to walk in on you taking off your clothes before going to the bathroom.</p><p>... Tonight was going to be an <em>exciting</em> one.</p><p>And he won't be the only one enjoying this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nightmare sans/reader, Nightmare!Sans/Reader, Nightmare/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somnophilic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeAA HELO.....................<br/>So I think it's kinda an unspoken fact we all know but..... Nightmare (and by extension his brother) would have somnophilia............<br/>Nightmare, you can't get consent if they're sleeping......<br/>.... And he knows that.....<br/>I was gonna tag this dub con but like... hey she's asleep............ but also she... hrehkf I don't know<br/>I'm gonna put extreme dub con just in case<br/>So um. This came up while I was talking about a scenario of what would happen if Nightmare accidentally walked into dear reader stripping.<br/>.<br/>This is what came out of it<br/>I'd say I have no shame butsometimesido but djskdfg Well,<br/>here you go,<br/>have some smut with tentacles huehuhrhg</p><p>This is related to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983570">Your Nightmare</a> hehueh, like I said how canon it is is up to you, and you don't really have to read that one to understand this... but reading that might give a bit of context uwu</p><p>(Also of course, while reader does enjoy it (kinda...), still obviously rape is still rape, DON'T do that, this is a work of fiction! and please turn away if those kinds of things make you uncomfortable!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been an accident.</p><p> </p><p>It was dusk. The day was old, the sun was setting, and Nightmare had once again appeared in your room. He had been dipping in and out of your life every now and then, watching you as you got up for work, coming back when you were eating lunch, and now he was here for you to come home. Watching as the light reflected off your hair, the little giggles you made when you were talking to someone (and <em> oh </em> the jealousy that built in him when he realized he wasn’t the one to cause those adorable sounds). The call of your soul had been too magnetizing for him to ignore, so here he was, searching again for his precious little light.</p><p> </p><p>Your room was lit a dim orange, the frame of your window casting shadows on the bed and walls. He was expecting you to be in bed (he always saw you there when he came into your room), but considering you probably just got home, you must be somewhere else in the house.</p><p> </p><p>He stalked from room to room, through your hallways, following the pulse of your soul, ever pulling on his own…</p><p> </p><p>And that’s when he saw you.</p><p> </p><p>Your bathroom door was wide open, and he could hear you breathing slowly, deeply. You tucked your hair behind your ears, bringing your hands down to your shirt. It had been a hot day, and from the way your shirt stuck to your skin, you had been sweating. If Nightmare could see your face (he was watching you from behind), he’d see your droopy eyelids, tired from the day, your energy siphoned out of you.</p><p> </p><p>Then, you started to take off your clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Your fingers wrapped around the fabric, slowly, sleepily pulling it over you, unaware of the dark entity that was watching you, his socket wide and his cyan light alert. Very, <em> very </em> alert. First it came from your waist, to your bust, over your neck… The more skin you exposed as you disrobed, the more  Nightmare relished the sight, his excitement growing.</p><p> </p><p>Then you moved to take your pants off, gripping onto its hem and slowly shimmying it off of you. The little shifts your legs made as you did, the way you bent lower and lower, your backside all there for him to see.</p><p> </p><p>You were now only in your bra and your panties, and seeing how <em> vulnerable </em> you were… The dim lighting in the bathroom casting a kind of halo of light over your skin… You looked like you were glowing. He’s never seen so much <em> skin </em> from you before, and you were almost fully exposed in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>… Your hands bent backwards, your fingers tracing your back, looking for your clasps. You undid them, throwing your bra unceremoniously on the floor with the rest of your clothes, before you lowered your panties down.</p><p> </p><p>From how deliberately you took your clothes off, how your breaths sound like pants, your hands rubbing up and down your arms as you feel something <em> cold </em> in the room with you… It was like you were putting on a show for him.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare made a quiet, breathy gasp at the sight, his tongue already formed in his mouth, licking behind his teeth as a haze of lust settled over his face, his one socket lidded.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to put his hands over your small ones, run his phalanges over your body, feel that delicate, delicate softness of your skin. Press himself flush against you so that you’d be able to feel the bones that lay beneath his clothes as he traced every curve, every mound of flesh on your body. He wanted to <em>taste</em> <em>you</em>. Having you in front of him like this, unknowing that you were being watched… You looked delicious enough to devour.</p><p> </p><p>His tentacles, until then having only waved attentively by his side, started to get restless, feeling the excitement that had built in their master, making small spasm-like movements. Twisting around nothing, grasping for air, desperate to have you entangled in them. Nightmare was lost to his own fantasies, imagining what it would be like if he took you right now- how <em> beautiful </em> your scream would be when you felt his inky black tendril wrapped around you, wet and dripping while you were so utterly bare. What sounds you’d make if he bit into that soft flesh, sucking and licking you. The soft gasps for air you’d make when he started to touch you, finding those sensitive spots that would make you <em> squeal- </em></p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t realize just how lost he was in his reverie, how <em> close </em> he was to act upon his desires until he hears the squeak of a faucet, water running out of the shower and pitter-pattering on the bathroom tiles.</p><p> </p><p>He’d followed you into the bathroom, a curtain the only thing separating you from him, your silhouetted form in front of his face as you started to wash yourself down.</p><p> </p><p>He stared for a long time, watching those hands glide over you, a small hum filling the air, following the tune of one of your favorite songs.</p><p> </p><p><em> So innocent… So </em> <b> <em>ignorant.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>To you, you were just winding down after an exhausting day at work.</p><p> </p><p>To him…</p><p> </p><p>A hunger started deep within him, his bones pounding with arousal.</p><p> </p><p>Though his tentacles tensed, the thought of just ripping the curtain open and pushing you against the bathroom walls prominent in his mind...</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare backs away. Step after step he distanced himself from the curtain until he simply teleported outside your bathroom- the door locked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If only that was enough to keep him away…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His tongue feels thick and wet in his mouth as it sloshed around, the thought of your taste still heavy on his mind. His tentacles were agitated now, gravitated towards the door, longing to touch your skin.</p><p> </p><p>… Nightmare smiled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Not while you were awake… Not when he couldn’t make things more permanent with you.</p><p> </p><p>He could do all that… <em> later. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You enter your room yawning, eyes barely open. Turning off the lights, you stumble clumsily into bed, the call to sleep heavy on your mind.</p><p> </p><p>You were wearing pajamas that night, light, fluffy and airy so you wouldn’t feel choked with heat when you sleep. Summer was starting to creep in, bringing that sweltering heat that made it impossible to be able to curl up under your blankets without getting hot too quickly.</p><p> </p><p>You flop onto your bed face first, staying there for a while before you make a move to crawl properly into it, going under the blanket and fluffing your pillow. The shower you took made you feel both fresh and sleepy at the same time- knowing you were going to pass out any moment now.</p><p> </p><p>Before you settle in, the passing thought of nightmares resurfaced on your mind, leaving that satisfied, tired feeling in you slowly turn to that of discomfort, your brows furrowing a little.</p><p> </p><p>You’re too tired to think about it any further. You can deal with the nightmares later. Now, you just want to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Just like you thought, you close your eyes for a few minutes maybe, your mind replaying the happenings of the day before it all turned into indiscernible static, before you left the world of the waking.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare steps out of the shadows, having waited patiently for you in the corner of your room, watching your every move. He didn’t dare to leave his hiding place until he knew you’d fallen asleep, from the way your soul’s glowing pulse turned softer, calmer.</p><p> </p><p>Peaceful, serene.</p><p> </p><p>… That never lasted long whenever he was around.</p><p> </p><p>His arousal hadn’t left him ever since this afternoon, and he grips maybe a little too hard onto his own arm. The last time he’s seen you was a few hours, and though his thoughts had calmed down since, the aching in his bones only grew.</p><p> </p><p>He moves to your bed. A tentacle tentatively pulls your blanket from you before putting a knee on the edge as he bends over you, hands on both sides of your head. His smile grows, a hand slowly moving towards your face before settling on your cheek, cupping it, giving it slow, gentle caresses.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t wait, yet he wanted to savor every second of this… He didn’t want this to be a fast night.</p><p> </p><p>A tentacle wriggled from behind him approaching your head as it always did- but this time, it looped once, slithering behind your head, twisting over your eyes before he feeds his tentacle into your mind.</p><p> </p><p>His eyelight sharpens as a small, <em> adorable </em> gasp leaves your mouth when you appear in your dream.</p><p> </p><p>You’re nude, in that formless hellscape you always seemed to appear in whenever you entered his nightmares. Except there doesn’t seem to be a “floor” to stand on… You were floating in some kind of thick substance… Like you were submerged in <em> his </em> ooze, black and dense... <em> Warm and wet. </em></p><p> </p><p>There was heat between your legs and you feel aroused, the thick slime feeling oddly sensually pleasant. Not only was Nightmare feeding you his nightmare… He pressed into your mind thoughts of sex and the need for touch. Already, your breathing got deeper and heavier, your chest rising and falling <em> deliciously </em> for him.</p><p> </p><p>His need grows inside of him as his fingers tense just a bit on your cheek. He gently rubs his face on yours, feeling that soft, tender warmth, before his tongue snakes out of his mouth. He runs it over your exposed cheek, a deep, carnal growl resounding through his chest when he tastes you.</p><p> </p><p>You started to squirm a little, both in and out of your dream (tempting him to <b>restrain</b> you) when he finally appears before you.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare materializes out of the inky blackness surrounding you, his smile wide and the look in his eyelight undoubtedly predatory as it roams over your unprotected body. Outside the dream, his tentacles had worked their way onto your clothing, hastily and almost clumsily tugging on them as he undresses you.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare’s arms start to shake as saliva builds in his mouth, his breathing uneven, an occasional grunt coming out of him.</p><p> </p><p>You don’t react to him when you see him. You’re overwhelmed by the thick muck you were stuck in, the heat and wetness in your sex rendering you silent. With the tentacle he has lodged deep into your mind, he twists your fear for him into feeling even more arousal when you see him. How easily he could manipulate you into giving him that begging look when you’re asleep…</p><p> </p><p>The power he has over you makes him <em> drunk. </em></p><p> </p><p>You don’t resist when he tenderly wraps his tentacles around you, moving you closer to him at the same time he walks over to you in the dream. As a matter of fact, you <em> lean </em> into him when he tucks you into his chest, fitting into him so <em> perfectly </em> like a puzzle piece, your head nestled in his neck.</p><p> </p><p>You make small gasps as he kisses your neck both in the dream and out, his mouth opened as he gently lavishes your neck with his attention. His tentacles wrap around you, now with your clothes stripped off of you, and you start to mewl and moan when they fondle you.</p><p> </p><p>He worships you with his mouth as he slowly lets his hands glide down from your face, his body now completely over you with your legs between his knees. He slowly works his way down, his teeth grazing your clavicle, leaving warm kisses in between your breasts while his hands cup them, breathing onto your stomach… Before he is face to face with your sex.</p><p> </p><p>.. You were wet. He fixes his hands around your hips, and he leans in a bit to catch a whiff. The scent of your arousal clouds his mind, and a lewd groan escapes his teeth.</p><p> </p><p><em> Those lips… </em> They looked so delicate and beautiful. He wondered what it’d be like if you were awake to see him eye your sex so hungrily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That look of nervousness, your hesitance only driving him more to take you... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His tentacles roam around you both in and out of your dream and you start to pant. They left a trail of slime and warmth wherever they touched you, and that warmth only served to heighten your need. Your hands tenderly wrap themselves around his arms, as he’s holding you by your chest to steady him. Nightmare’s soul lurches as your hands almost shyly grasp for his tentacles in the real world, your grip soft… But he knew you wanted more. It was like your body was <em> begging </em> for him to take you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ll give you what you want, dearest. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You make shy whimpers and mewls as a tentacle finds its way to your heat, squirming inside your folds while he dips in his tongue and runs over it in real life. A lust-filled groan fills the room. Your taste… It was so <em> intoxicating. </em> Sweet, like nectar. Fitting, considering the flower between your thighs. Your legs jerked a little from the sudden sensation, but he only needed to tighten his grip on you. That tiny movement was adorable… But you weren’t getting away from him.</p><p> </p><p>His tentacles constrict you, restraining to where you are as he starts fucking you in and out of the dream.</p><p> </p><p>The both of your moans, light and deep respectively, start to fill the room as you and Nightmare get lost into the sensations. Your moans were breathy, clearly enjoying what he was doing to you and Nightmare couldn’t help but let a sadistic grin start to grow on your face.</p><p> </p><p>Look at you… His precious, beautiful darling human. He held so much power over you. He could torture you, give you the most horrible visions that he’s sure you’d need time to recover after waking up from his nightmares… And he could also pervert your thoughts into being completely submissive in his hold, completely give in to his ministrations as he fucks you with tentacle and tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Your fingers start to sink into his tentacles while he drags the writhing black member in and out, twisting and rubbing against your walls. Even if he wasn’t doing the same to your physical body, he could feel how you fluttered under his mouth, squeezing on nothing as you started to shiver, your breaths light and adorable above him.</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of your moans, mewls and whimpers, paired with the wet sounds of his mouth on your sex, his saliva mixing with your sweet nectar… He was washed by another wave of arousal, his heat gathering in his pelvis and starting to form something without him even aware of it- and he doesn’t care. Slowly, he works you to your high, kissing your clit.</p><p> </p><p>He starts plunging into your walls, his tongue wriggling inside you and causing more squeaks and breathy moans from you. His tentacles make even more excited movements, trying to cover you with as much as his ooze as possible, greedy of your warmth.</p><p> </p><p>They twisted and entwined from your arms to your shoulders, slithered around your waist, coiled around your breasts and constricted your throat. The one that found itself around your breast inched closer to your nipple, starting to twist around it and squeezing it… Wanting to hear more of those sweet, delicious sounds from you.</p><p> </p><p>The more tentacles he summoned to spiral around you the more pleasure you felt. You were practically immersed into him in the dream, The line between the tentacles encasing you and the sea of muck you found yourself in becoming blurred. You could barely feel his arms, still fastened around you under all his tentacles and gripping you possessively to him, moving to fondle your breast, pinching and twisting your nipples. Your face was the only part of you free of his tendrils, but you still had that ooze surrounding you.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare had his face in the crook of your neck, breathing just as heavily as you were, kissing, nibbling, and licking your neck. Letting you feel all of him attached to you, the air hot with both of your breaths.</p><p> </p><p>You were panting, a whimper escaping you whenever his tentacle thrust into you, making sure to touch every part of your insides, tickling your cervix and dragging over your walls (as he does the same with his tongue in reality), when you start to scream, your moans becoming desperate and intense. Another tentacle had slithered its way to your sex, and now was gently prodding your clit, stroking and even <em> sucking </em> on it. You felt like you were being slowly and methodically unraveled, gently yet intensely assaulting your nethers.</p><p> </p><p>In the real world Nightmare’s tongue was deep inside of you, feeling every ridge inside your walls while his fingers teased your pearl, mimicking what he was doing to you in the dream. He couldn’t get enough of you- the taste of your arousal, the smell of your sex, the moans he managed to pull out of you, the heat that grew wherever he left his touches on you. The tentacle around your neck had started squeezing, choking you in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted this to last, slowly worked you up to your high, and kept you there.</p><p> </p><p>Drunkenly, he opens his socket and stares up at you. You were squirming in his bindings in both realities, your chest falling and rising rapidly from your fast panting and the lightness in your voice getting higher. He knew you wouldn’t last much longer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So cute… He didn’t even have to be rough or fast. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles, not letting up in his movements, grinning against your sopping wet sex.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Come. Come for me, my love.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Unable to handle even more of his ministrations, with the gentleness of his voice only serving to push you forward, tips you over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>You screamed again as you did, Nightmare’s tentacles tensing around you, biting your neck in the dream while he drinks up your orgasm outside, not letting a single drop of you escape him.</p><p> </p><p><em> You came so hard… </em> He thought blissfully, intoxication thick on his mind, dragging out your orgasm as long as possible.</p><p> </p><p>You’d arched your back as you came, and you slump back onto the bed as he drains you of your high.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare stays there, savoring your taste. He starts kissing you, soft and careful, from your folds, to your flower, working all the way up to your neck while his tentacles slowly let go of their relentless grip, starting to massage you. His cyan light is big and fuzzy in his socket, still under the influence of that high.</p><p> </p><p>He cups your face, both in and out of the dream. He manipulates your body so that you were facing him, pressed chest to chest inside the dream.</p><p> </p><p>“I adore you, (Y/n),” He mutters, before he presses his teeth to your lips.</p><p> </p><p>You don’t resist, your unconscious body compliant when he slips his tongue into your mouth. You make timid, tiny mewls whenever you get a breath of air, and that just makes him kiss deeper. Even more- you were actually <em> reciprocating </em> in both realities (even if your sleeping body couldn’t give back to him as much as you probably intended to… But that just made you look even more precious to him). Your tongue dances with his as he deluges you with his affection.</p><p> </p><p>“You did so well for me, my love.” He says in between kisses. “Such a good girl… Letting me do this for you…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course, you never actually did let him… But he didn’t care. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Deep down… You wanted this. Wanted </em> <b> <em>him.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” He breathes, “You were amazing, took me so well… Making all those beautiful sounds, just for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Your face started flushing. He was talking to you both in and out of the dream, and he could feel how your body started to heat up again from all his praise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What a darling human you are. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Moaning and panting like that… Just makes me <b>hungrier…</b> ” He grins as a lecherous growl thunders in his chest. “Makes me want to <b>devour</b> you, you have no idea what you do to me…”</p><p> </p><p>You whimpered, your mouth opening as lust starts to build in you again. He could tell you were getting needy again, just from hearing his words, and he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I’d love to give you another round, sweetness…” He purred, tracing your cheek with a phalange, “... Not right now.”</p><p> </p><p>His grin turns sharp and wide as he fantasizes a time when he’ll have you all to himself, with no one else to interrupt or come between you and him.</p><p> </p><p>“But I promise you… I’ll give you more of me.”</p><p> </p><p>In the final moments of your dream, he pulls the tentacle out of you, and he strokes your cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye for now, (Y/n).” He murmurs, your vision darkening as you fall into a sleep deeper than most of your slumbers lately.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare pulls the tentacle in your head out, unwinding from it but lingering on your face for awhile, tenderly caressing it before drawing back.</p><p> </p><p>Even though he was an entity that didn’t really need sleep, Nightmare felt… Exhausted, but satisfied. He collapses beside you, his socket lidded as he spoons your naked body, purring at your body heat. He could see your skin starting to goosebump, now that the chill of the night air began to settle in, and he pulls the blanket to cover the both of you.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare doesn’t move from there, only shifting now and then to idly touch your skin wherever he can, his tentacles carefully wrapping themselves around you, waving peacefully when they were touching you. He only moves when you move in your sleep- turning so that now you were face to face with him.</p><p> </p><p>… He always did adore your sleeping face.</p><p> </p><p>He cuddled you for who knows how long, holding you close, rubbing your back and feeling your spine. He wanted to hide you, keep you like this with him for much longer… But he knows it wasn’t the time yet.</p><p> </p><p>The first few rays of sunlight started to come into your room, shining a gentle gold over your floor and wall.</p><p> </p><p>The calm, content smile that was on Nightmare’s face weakened, knowing his time with you would soon be over.</p><p> </p><p><em> It was always too quick for him when he needed to part with you. The ache in his bones that arose when he separated from you was something he </em> <b> <em>despised.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Two of his tentacles dip down over your bed (He couldn’t be bothered to move from you just yet), picking up the clothes he’d unceremoniously thrown on the floor earlier that night. He raised the blanket with one hand as he gently and carefully dressed you, thankful that you were wearing something soft and comfortable when you went to sleep. He wraps his arms around you, giving you a gentle squeeze before he moves away, his gaze longing as he climbs out of your bed and tucks you back into the sheets.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You gasp, both in alarm and arousal as you wake- without any real reason why. It was a couple of minutes before your alarm rang. You set it off, not wanting to hear that obnoxious alarm.</p><p> </p><p>Your breaths are heavy and labored, your hands starting to grip mindlessly over you, from your chest to your thighs, like you were remembering something.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like there were phantom touches all around you… And they felt nice. You close your eyes as you try to remember, a blissful smile starting to form on your lips, that pleasant feeling you felt last night…</p><p> </p><p>… When your mind sharpens, realizing what you were doing.</p><p> </p><p>You had been… <em> Touched </em> by the entity that plagued your nights. That smile, that predatory light in his socket… You… You were naked, i-it was warm and moist… He brought you closer to him… A-and then he…</p><p> </p><p>Shame and disgust washed over you, curdling that sense of pleasure that was brought over from your dream into something rotten. Goosebumps started to form on your skin as a bad taste built on your tongue, upset at what <em> you </em> felt that night.</p><p> </p><p>It was a wet dream. With <em> him. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> And you </em> <b> <em>enjoyed</em> </b> <em> it. </em></p><p> </p><p>You start to shudder, the memories of your wanton pleasure from him touching and caressing you cold in your mind.</p><p> </p><p>How twisted the subconscious could be… Turning the figure that terrorized you night after night into something you <em> wanted </em>, and in such a perverted way…</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t want that. You’d <em> never </em> enjoy it if you were awake.</p><p> </p><p>Not with him.</p><p> </p><p>Your breaths turn a bit shaky as you try to get it out of your head. It felt wet between your thighs and you lifted your blanket, checking the sheets and your pants… An embarrassed gasp leaving your lips when you see the… <em> results </em> of last night.</p><p> </p><p>Y… You came.</p><p> </p><p>You feel mortified as you climb out of bed. You’d clean the sheets later… You hurried out of your room and headed towards the bathroom, washing the shame at the arousal that still lingered between your legs.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare smiles. You were adorable, looking embarrassed as the memories from last night resurfaced, a cute flush on your face, flustered by “your” thoughts. You shake your head, trying to push him out of your thoughts, running to clean yourself up of the delicious mess you’d make.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh yes… He’s definitely looking forward to more. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also partly inspired by... You know when dreams conjure up things that you'd normally NEVER enjoy in and yet you do in your dream and you wake up feeling gross and icky... Yeah that</p><p>Well, hoPE YOU ENJOYED THE SMUT :DDD</p><p>mantentaclesarenicearen'tthey</p><p>Here's my <a href="https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>....... excuse me dskjld *hides under the blanket*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>